


The field trip that goes wrong

by Justanotherpanickinggay



Series: We are Family AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: As in they are actually related, Avengers Family, Field Trip, Misgendering, Other tags to be added later, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherpanickinggay/pseuds/Justanotherpanickinggay
Summary: Peter finds out that he has to take a field trip to Stark Industries.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Series: We are Family AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473560
Comments: 36
Kudos: 680





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is badly written I am aware, but I wrote it at 1 am so don’t hate me. Also just like to point out that in this au Tony is called Tony Marvell but uses the name Stark when in public to protect his family, so it is called Stark Industries not Marvell Industries. Also thanks to my amazing friends who read through this and helped me edit it. You're great :)

Robotics class was boring there was no other way of saying it. Ever since Peter’s class had got a new teacher, Mrs Adams, all they had done was go through textbooks and that was not the point of robotics. Peter had thought that the class would have been an easy option he could simply build a few robots, get full marks on the tests and move on. After all he had built his first fully functioning robot at age 4 out of some spare parts stolen from his dad’s garage and a box of Lego. But instead all the class consisted of was textbooks: endless textbooks. Which was mind numbingly boring. So maybe sometimes Peter didn’t pay attention in the class it wasn’t like it mattered he could teach himself the content it was easy. And on that particular Monday, Peter was quite tired as he hadn’t exactly slept well the night before due to the fact, he was cramming for a maths test so paying attention was difficult. But that didn’t mean he was going to fall asleep did it?

“Anna Marvell” The teacher’s shrill voice called across the room. But Peter didn’t move he didn’t wake up. The teacher started to march towards him the fury written across her face.

Ned nudged him. “Peter” He hissed “Peter, Peter.” Still nothing.

“PENIS” Flash shouted from the back of the classroom throwing a pencil directly at Peter’s head causing most of the class to start laughing and Ned to turn around and give Flash a death stare. Peter awoke with a start and rubbed his neck where the pencil had hit.

“I’m sorry were we keeping you awake Miss Marvell?!” Mrs Adams asked in a very passive aggressive tone as she towered over Peter.

“Um I’m sorry Miss.” Peter replied turning bright red.

“Anyway, as I was saying please return your permission slips by Thursday or you will not be allowed to go on the trip.” Mrs Adams continued as the bell rang. Peter looked down at the permission slip on the table in front of him. A field trip that could be fun or not. He read the letter again no, it simply couldn’t be they were going to Stark Industries. This just wasn’t true. No.

“And Anna I do not want any of this nonsense about how your father is Tony Stark. It is not true, and we all know that.” Mrs Adams concluded looking down her nose at Peter who simply nodded frustrated at his teacher’s ignorance and followed Ned to Maths.

0---0

“Hey Peter, how was school?” Pepper called from her seat at the kitchen table where she was peeling potatoes.

“Could have been worse.” Peter sighed pulling out his robotics homework and sitting down opposite his mum. “Where is that formula sheet?” He muttered to himself picking up the book and shaking it.

“This it?” Pepper replied picking up the field trip letter that had fallen out of the book he had just been shaking. Pepper immediately fell about laughing which left Peter looking very confused until he realised what she was holding.

“Oh god please no don’t laugh. This is going to be absolute torture. It’s next Friday as well and I know that the whole family is going to be there for Abby’s birthday party. Please don’t tell anyone especially not dad. I don’t think I can stand a full day of my annoying family embarrassing me in front of my class. A school trip will be hell enough without anyone knowing.” He said.

Pepper signed the form and handed it back to him. “I won’t,” she said with a mischievous grin, “I hope you and your friends have fun.”

Maybe this school trip wouldn’t be so bad after all?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field trip begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably full of grammatical errors I am aware despite the fact both me and my friend read it numerous times. For the purposes of this fic Quentin Beck is not evil and has become an important member of Stark Industries. Also thanks to my amazing friends who read through this and helped me edit it. You're great :)

Peter woke up to his phone buzzing. He sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning wondering why he hadn’t hit his head on Harley’s bunk above him and remembering that he had fallen asleep at the tower the night before after a rather bad sensory overload episode. He looked at his phone; he had got 20 messages from Ned in the last 25 minutes.

gayinthechair: Dude I am so excited to go to the tower  
gayinthechair: Like you don’t even understand  
gayinthechair: I know I’ve been there a million times before, but I love it  
gayinthechair: Did you miss the bus you’re normally here earlier?  
gayinthechair: You sick?  
gayinthechair: PEEEEETEEEEER???????  
gayinthechair: ?????????  
gayinthechair: Where are you?  
gayinthechair: Are you still asleep?????  
gayinthechair: WAKE UP  
gayinthechair: AAAAAAAA  
gayinthechair: Peter wake up noooooow!  
gayinthechair: You’re going to be so late  
gayinthechair: Mrs Adams is going to kill you  
gayinthechair: We’re leaving in like 10 mins  
gayinthechair: The bus is almost ready to go  
gayinthechair: Get to school now or you’re going to be late.  
gayinthechair: Are you already at the tower?  
gayinthechair: ????????????  
gayinthechair: ????????????

Oh, shit the school trip. Peter hurriedly got up throwing his books into a bag and throwing on jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing his access pass and running out of his room. Natasha was sat cross legged on the kitchen counter eating coco pops and laughing at a video on her phone.

“Hey Pete. You finally woke up. How are you feeling?” She asked.

“Better.” Peter yawned. “Anyway, I have to go, field trip, should have been at school at least 20 mins ago.”

“Ah the field trip to this very tower. They’re already here. Just go down to the lobby and you should find your class.” Natasha smiled mischievously, “I think you will have a more than enjoyable trip.” Peter was very worried now. What had his aunt got in store…

0---0

"Ah Miss Marvell you have decided to join us." Mrs Adams snarled.

"Um sorry Miss." Peter blushed embarrassed. Just as Mrs Adams opened her mouth to further insult Peter their tour guide appeared.

"Hello guys I’m Quentin and I will be your guide for today. First, I’d like you to queue up in alphabetical order and I will give you all your access badges and a map then you will go through the metal detectors over there. Please remember to put all electrical and metal objects in the trays, so we don’t hold up the queue." The guide said. Oh god their guide the lab tech in his and Harley’s lab... Just then Quentin spotted Peter. "Ah Pete obviously you won’t need to go through the checks, and I assume you have your pass so just go through the side door as usual and take Ned and MJ with you." Peter nodded sheepishly and took his friends through the side door.

“Anna, he told you all to line up!” Mrs Adams called. Peter stopped unsure of what to do but Quentin stepped in.

“Oh, I apologise Ma’am I told Peter to go through that door as he already has an employee’s badge and it seemed pointless to make him Ned and MJ wait in the queues as we have already done background checks on them and are aware that they are perfectly safe. If you would like to join the queue Ma’am and the three students will wait for us on the other side of the barriers.” Quentin smiled sweetly.

“Well someone should have told me this in advance.” Mrs Adams huffed but allowed Peter to continue towards the side door. He scanned his pass.

“Welcome back Peter Marvell you have Level 20 gold access. Would you like me to notify Mr Stark of your presence?” Friday’s voice seemed to shout across the whole lobby making the rest of the class stare in amazement. It didn’t normally do that, but Peter was sure that Nat had set it like that for today just to make Peter’s school trip more painful than it already was.

“Um no thanks Friday.” Peter mumbled.

“Welcome back Ned Leeds you have level 19 silver access.” Friday continued Ned blushed and reached for Peter’s hand squeezing it tightly as he walked through.

“Welcome back Michelle Jones you have level 18 bronze access.” Friday exclaimed. MJ smiled and swaggered through the door. “Hi Fri.” She smiled.

Once all of the students had gone through the scanners Quentin called for silence. “OK we are currently in the main entrance hall as you can all see on the map if you follow me through here, we are going to go into the elevator and up to floor 3 where you will be able to see the stark industries museum.” The group filled the elevator.

“Hello Quentin. Where would you like me to take you?” Friday said from the ceiling.

“Floor 3. Please.” He replied.

“What was that voice?” Betty asked from somewhere at the back of the rather cramped elevator.

“That’s just Friday,” Quentin replied, “She’s the tower’s built-in AI. Nothing to worry about she’s here to help. If you get lost just call out her name and she’ll help you.”

“So, the towers alive?” Another confused student asked.

“Not quite alive like you and me but certainly close to it.” He responded.

“I’ll have you know I am more than alive and quite insulted” Friday replied indignant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to post this chapter on time and honestly I'm surprised. Hope you're having a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is annoying and a surprise visitor appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is almost a week late I am aware but I had exams. Thank you to my amazing friend for reading editing this for me :)

The museum was huge and took up the whole floor as it was filled with every possible SI project from the last 75 years. There was everything from the first Stark phone to a copy of one of Tony Stark’s prototype arc reactors to a robotic dog that barked every time someone walked past it. For Peter and Ned, it was a game of how many projects they had helped to build. Peter walked around with Ned and MJ feigning interest in all the tiny glass cabinets. He felt as if someone was watching him, he was sure it was nothing but there was this strong nagging feeling in his stomach making him wary it was almost as if there was something in the ceiling looking down at him. After about 20 mins the museum tour had ended and the group was lining up to leave. Flash pushed to the front of the group and shouted to Quentin.

“Mr Beck sir Miss Penis Marvell says that she has a job here at SI. But SI only take college students for internships cos when I applied, I was told I couldn’t get in.” He said.

Quentin smiled “Ah well _Peter_ is an amazing scientist so Mr Stark took him on as his own personal intern. He is also what we at stark industries like to call a decent person unlike you, young man so our recruitment team were not immediately repulsed by his attitude. Does that answer your question?” Quentin asked looking at him straight in the eye.

Flash went bright red and stepped back into the group. Peter felt that feeling of someone watching him again but he just shrugged it off taking Ned’s hand and following the rest of the group.

“OK onto the research labs if we just go back into the lifts and up to floor five come on follow me.” Quentin called.

0---0

“Here is floor five this is where a lot of out low-level labs are that produce our public projects.” Quentin said as the class followed him. The corridor was full of labs with glass walls that allowed the students to see what was going on in each.

“If you look to the left here at room 6 you will see the lab working on improvements to the Stark Industries headphones.” Quentin told the kids and they all rushed over to the glass to look. Peter hung back. There was something above them he could feel it. Ned looked at him confused and Peter pointed up in response. Ned looked slightly panicked then Peter heard a soft “Ah fuck” from the vents as a man fell to the floor beside him in a mess of human and arrows. Peter laughed as Clint attempted to get up before the group of overexcited teenagers realised, he was there.

“Clint, were you watching us from the vents?” Peter asked his flustered uncle.

“Maybe.” Clint replied in a rather disgruntled voice.

“How long have you been up there?” Peter continued

“Hmm since the museum. Nat told me to watch out for you. But I didn’t want to be too obvious.” He replied. Oh, crap the museum that meant Clint would have heard everything with Flash and...

Peter’s attention was quickly torn away from his thoughts by a shout of “Hey Penis who are you talking to?”

“You want me to do something about this kid?” Clint asked. Peter blushed and shook his head furiously.

Clint nodded and walked off down the corridor. That kid was nasty and while he respected Peter’s wishes he certainly did not agree with them he had to tell Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Clint has appeared. Can anyone see a little bit of Ned and Peter? I might make it a thing if I can be bothered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class have lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am bad at writing chapter summaries don't judge me. I also realise that I normally post on a Tuesday and it is currently Wednesday sorry and I realise that this chapter isn't great I promise it will get better. Thanks to my friend for helping me :)

After the eventful tour of the labs Peter’s class went to the cafeteria. As soon as they entered, they were greeted with the smell of warm cookies and fresh fruit. There were counters selling every possible type of food from pizza to fajitas to freshly made waffles. Once the group had calmed down enough for Quentin to be heard he turned to the group. “The food is free as a courtesy of Stark Industries so go and get whatever you want. There might be some employees around but please leave them alone they are just trying to eat their lunch and do not want to be badgered by overexcited school kids. We will leave for the next part of the tour in half an hour.” He said before walking off to find his own food.

Peter and Ned made their way directly towards the vegan dessert counter on the far end of the cafeteria in search of pancakes. After finally collecting all the food that Ned wanted (which I am not going into detail about because effort) they went and found MJ at a small table to eat.

“Wow nerd you really went all out with the desserts.” MJ smiled.

“Dude this is free food why would I not get every possible sugar filled meal. Right Peter?” Ned replied. Peter didn’t reply, he had noticed something. On the other side of the cafeteria a small crowd of students had gathered around a tall red-haired woman who was laughing. She looked directly at Peter and he panicked.

It was Nat. Of course, it was Nat. Peter rapidly tried to hide himself burying his face in Ned’s chest and turning around so that he wasn’t as obvious. Maybe If he couldn’t see her, she wouldn’t be able to see him? But she had already seen him. She walked towards him a huge smile on her face. The group of students followed her.

“Hey Peter” she said, “having a good trip?”

Peter went bright red and nodded wishing that this would all end.

“Clint said someone was giving you trouble you wanna tell me who?” She asked. Peter was just about to tell her not to worry because nothing was wrong when Flash shouted.

“Did you pay her to talk to you Marvell? That’s pretty pathetic.” Natasha turned around glaring at Flash and opened her mouth to speak but before she could MJ jumped in.

“Dude just cos you are too dumb to comprehend someone has a more exciting life than you.” She smirked.

“Fuck off MJ you’re no better than this pathetic little girl. Don’t stand up for her.” He continued the venom evident in his voice.

“At least I’m not as much of an asshole as you are.” MJ smiled seemingly unaffected by Flash’s attempted insults. Peter sat closer to Ned trying hard to stay calm. Not only did he have to deal with Flash’s endless stream of bullcrap but now he also had to deal with his overprotective potentially murderous aunt’s reaction.

She hadn’t moved she was staring directly at Flash her face had barely changed but there was a hint of anger in her eyes slowly growing. Her fists were clenched, and you could feel the rage radiating from her.

She stepped closer to Flash ready to fight and just as she was about to make her move Quentin called, “Ok lunch is finishing early due to a sudden reschedule you can bring your food with you follow me.”

The students all lost interest in Flash and began to congregate near the doors.

“You ok?” Ned whispered to Peter.

“Yeah. I just want this day to end.” He sighed. Ned leant down kissing Peter on the forehead.

“It’s going to be ok. Not long left. We can do this.” Ned continued. Peter nodded sighing again and standing up to follow the others to the door.

MJ hung back looking at Natasha “You know Peter won’t tell anyone, but he really does want this to end. He just doesn’t know how to ask for help.” Natasha nodded.

“I know. I’m going to tell Tony. I’m going to fix this.” She smiled, “Now go and enjoy your school trip.”

“I can’t promise that. But this trip has certainly provided me with some good art opportunities. Clint was definitely in crisis when he fell out of that vent.” She smirked going to join Peter and Ned who were holding hands as if their lives depended on it and standing quietly at the back of the crowd of students.

Mrs Adams stood at the front “Silence.” She called, “Right listen to Quentin so we know what we’re doing. And Anna step away from Ned please this is a school trip not your wedding and it is not appropriate for the two of you to be so close.” She said menacingly. Peter looked embarrassed and stepped away from Ned who gave him a pitying smile.

0---0

“Tony, I think you might want to see this?” Clint said hurrying into the lab “Friday please bring up a live feed of Peter.” The screen brought up a video of a group of students surrounding what looked like Natasha while one boy stood beside a table where Peter, Ned and MJ were sat.

“Hang on Peter’s class is here. Why is Peter’s class here? Why didn’t he tell me I could have planned so much?” Clint just looked at him.

“Ok fine I get why anyway Friday zoom in and increase audio.” Tony said.

He could hear Flash arguing with MJ and could see Nat standing there seemingly paralysed. The kids walked to the other side of the room where they were told something by their teacher that made Ned and Peter move at least a metre apart. He needed to sort this out but how.

“Fri close live feed and access Midtown class trip schedule.” He said before turning to Clint. “Thanks for telling me about this. I think I have a plan. Call the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all of you for bothering to read this and leaving kudos and comments it means a lot. I'm yet to decide what I'm going to write when I finish this and I should finish this soon so if anyone particularly wants me to write anything based on this series already please say. Hope you have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy doesn't like babysitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a month. I'm not very good at posting regularly because I'm so busy. This is a slightly shorter update but there should be another one very soon. Hope you all have a good day! Thanks to my friend for helping me with this you're the best :)

Peter followed the group out of the canteen and down the corridor keeping his distance from Ned but hating having to do so. They had just reached the school labs when he suddenly heard his name being called.

"Petey, Petey!" Shouted the voice of a small child. He turned around and there was Abby, hands covered in chocolate spread and dress covered in finger paints followed by a rather annoyed looking Happy.

"Hey Abbs, did you run away from Uncle Happy?" He asked picking her up

"He wanted me to take a bath." She said and frowned. "Don't make me take a bath Petey. I don’t like baths."

He looked at Happy sympathetically before saying: "Ah but don't you wanna be nice and clean for your party later?"

"I don't want to. Parties are boring." She frowned again crossing her arms and looking unreasonably dramatic. Peter couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the angry 5-year-old clinging to him she really was as dramatic as Tony at times like these.

"But Abby parties are great fun you get cake and balloons and presents." He said but his attempt to persuade his sister was unsuccessful. Then he had a thought.

"If you get ready for the party me and Harley will make you a real-life unicorn" He whispered. At the mention of the idea her face lit up and she looked at her brother in awe. She immediately hopped out of Peter's arms and walked towards Happy.

"See if you give her an incentive, she'll do anything." Peter said. Happy nodded gratefully and followed the excited child back towards the elevator.

Peter's class looked at him in astonishment.

"Was that Happy Hogan? Isn't he Iron Man's bodyguard?" Someone whispered.

"No, it can't be. Who was that child with him?" Another said curiously.

They had all gravitated towards Peter crowding round him like a pack of dogs hungry for gossip.

"Is she your sister?!" Someone shouted. Peter didn't answer stepping back slightly in an attempt to get further away from the mass of people.

Someone elbowed him in the ribs "Come on answer the question it's not hard." They exclaimed.

Peter took another step back slightly unsteady on his feet. He just wanted to run away but he couldn't. The noises were loud around him and he couldn't take it much longer. He took another step back further towards the elevator this time as the group continued to walk towards him full of a mixture of malevolence and curiosity.

Another step, and another and another.

His back hit the elevator door. Flash was about a metre away now standing at the front of the group. He had fought worse than Flash in the past, but he couldn't use his powers here not in front of 30 gawking students and his transphobic teacher. He heard the elevator ding as it reached the floor they were on and before he could move, he fell backwards through the open doors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this. I appreciate comments and kudos so much so thank you so so much for that too. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's class gets a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for the mistakes this chapter has barely been edited.

...Peter felt something strong catch him and pull him back up.

He turned around and there was none other than Uncle Thor looking just a little bit pissed off to say the least and yet still looking as jolly as usual.

"So what's been going on here then?" Thor said in a slightly too loud and rather intimidating voice, which would have been mildly amusing to Peter who knew Thor wouldn't hurt a fly if he wasn't so embarrassed by the presence of his uncle.

The kids took several noticeable steps back and looked sheepish whilst Quentin and Miss Adams stepped to the front of the crowd.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on our school trip?!" Miss Adams wailed. Thor look unperturbed by the teacher and turned to Quentin instead.

"I believe you have received a message from the head of department explaining that I will be taking over this tour party from now on as they have been scheduled to take part in a Q&A session with the Starks?" He asked Quentin looked at his phone and nodded before walking off down the corridor and out of sight. The group looked confused whilst Miss Adams continued to shout various unsavoury things at Thor and Peter tried very hard to fade into the crowd.

"OK." He called after a few minutes. "If you could all follow me we are going to floor 8."

0---0

There was a long corridor leading to the conference room with offices either side labeled with a multitude of strange names. The children followed Thor to the end where there was a security guard standing before a metal detector.

"Seeing as this conference is limited access only and is not open to the general public I will have to ask all of you to place your mobile phones and any recording equipment in these boxes and then walk through the metal detector. You will get them back at the end but no recording is permitted in the conference room and that is a very strictly enforced rule." The guard said. So each student went through dropping their mobiles in the trays.

Meanwhile Thor had made his way over to Peter and clapped him on the back shouting. "Ah Peter you and Ned can come through here I believe there is someone who wants to speak with you before this conference takes place." Peter felt his stomach drop but went through the side door with Thor and Ned all the same.

 _Oh God it better not be my dad. It better not be my dad._ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos. Hope you have a good day! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just pretend that it hasn't been 5 months since I last updated this? This is a really, really short chapter because I didn't have much time to write it and it has not really been edited but I have written the next chapter and I promise that it will be up very soon.

Thor opened the door and there in front of Peter stood none other than Tony Stark. 

“Dad, what in the name of science are you doing here?” Peter asked.

“Well I was expecting a warmer welcome, but this will do I guess.” Tony sighed melodramatically.

Peter rolled his eyes “Father dearest whom I love so much why the fuck are you here?” 

“Language Starkson.” Thor chimed in. Peter rolled his eyes again.

“Anyway, I am here Peter because I decided that the best way to make your school trip more exciting is for me to lead a Q and A. Because you know I’m the great Tony Stark himself.” He smiled.

Peter had a minor internal breakdown at that point and turned to Ned for support who put his arm around him comfortingly. And he wonders why I didn’t tell him about the trip. Peter thought.

“Ok so whenever you’re ready you have two choices you can either go and sit in the audience with all of your friends or you can go and watch this on the screens with Ned. Your decision. But fair warning I’m not going to be nice to certain members of your class.” Tony said. 

“Well I would rather not be here at all but seeing as that's not an option I guess I’ll go and watch the screens” Peter sighed and walked off towards the room that showed the security footage of the conference hall with Ned silently hating his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos make my day. Stay safe and I hope you are having a good day! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transphobes finally get what they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that I still cannot write good chapter summaries. I hope you all like this as this is the last chapter of this fic.

MJ was ushered into the conference hall along with the rest of the class. She couldn’t see Peter and Ned behind her but seeing as she didn’t have a phone to ask where they were, she decided not to worry.

She didn’t exactly have much time to worry anyway before the room went dark and the screen at the front flashed to life with some introductory video on Stark Industries. Which made everyone feel the need to applaud making MJ rather unimpressed. The video finished and a small, tired looking man shuffled onto stage.

“Hello, I hope you have enjoyed your experience at Stark Industries so far. I just need to give a few announcements before this starts. Food and drink are not allowed in the conference hall and if you do have any rubbish please take it with you when you leave. Toilets are to the left of the hall and in the very unlikely situation that there is an emergency please calmly make your way to the emergency exits which are located at the back of the hall. Thank you for your patience. Now I would like to introduce Tony Stark and the Avengers.” The man said seemingly done with the world before walking of the stage. MJ laughed slightly at his lack of enthusiasm whilst everyone else cheered as Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor and Loki walked onto the stage and sat down. Tony picked up a microphone.

“Hello. I assume I don’t have to introduce myself.” He began, the students laughed, “I have to say I’m not used to talking to student groups like this I can usually be found in my lab under piles of 3-week-old pizza and failed experiments but here we are.” The students laughed again. “Well I hope you have all had a good field trip so far and that this Q&A will be an enlightening experience for all of you. So, questions?” A sea of hands went up across the hall as every single child in the class seemed to want to know something.

“Er yes you kid with the blue hair back row.” The small man who had given the safety announcements ran across the hall handing the student the microphone.

“Um hi Mr Stark I was just um wondering what made you want to become an engineer and was that always what you wanted in life?” They asked.

“Ah good question,” Tony nodded with a smile. “When I was younger all I wanted was to be the best. I always wanted to be the cleverest so that I could show everyone how great I am, and it just so happened that I seemed to be naturally gifted when it came to taking things apart and putting them back together again. So, when I realised this it became my whole life. I would spend hours locked in my father’s labs or my school dorm room building and inventing and setting things on fire until eventually I was invited to join MIT, so my dream became a reality. But then I ended up becoming Iron man and my life changed completely and now I just want to make the world a better place. Although I do still enjoy taking things apart and putting them back together and setting them on fire. I hope that answers your question?” Several people laughed and the student nodded. “Cool ok right next question. Second kid on the left, 3rd row, yellow bag”

“Hi. I just wanted to ask well all of you really. As a part of the LGBTQ+ community myself I was just wandering if you support the community. And Mr Rogers I know it is personal, but I was just wondering if it’s true that you and Mr Barnes are in fact dating.” She asked smiling.

Steve laughed slightly and Tony rolled his eyes. Loki took the microphone “I would just like to point out that all of us support the LGBTQ+ community and many of us are publicly part of it ourselves. I for example am what you Midgardians regard as genderfluid I believe whilst my sibling here is non-binary.” The others nodded.

They passed the microphone to Steve who continued. “Yes, the Avengers do not accept any form of intolerance and as I am sure Tony will reiterate neither does Stark Industries. And while I would not normally answer such personal questions yes me and Bucky are in fact dating and I am bi and trans.” The girl smiled looking like she might explode while Steve looked amused passing Tony the microphone. Mrs Adams sat at the front of the hall glaring at Steve as if he was in fact all that was wrong with the world.

“Thank you very much Steve and yes Stark Industries fully supports the LGBTQ+ community and does not accept intolerance of any kind. That means that we call people out when their actions are in fact unacceptable and today, I have seen several unacceptable things from members of this group which I feel the need to call out.” Tony glanced at the others on the stage who were nodding their agreement. “For example, the teacher who is sat in the front row scowling at Steve would you like to explain exactly what your issue is with him.”

Mrs Adams looked shocked as she stared up at Tony. MJ smiled as the small man handed Mrs Adams the microphone which she took and rather timidly stood up. “Er well um Captain America is not er not who I thought he was.” She mumbled.

Steve snorted and Tony raised his eyebrows somewhat amused. “So, what you are saying, Mrs Adams, if I may call you that, is that you believe that Steve is not somehow as good at being Captain America due to his identity?”

“Well no that’s not quite what I said I just don’t think...” She trailed off

“Don’t think what?” Tony asked.

“Well I don’t think that people like him should really be allowed I mean he’s not a man. He’s strange and wrong and he definitely shouldn’t be representing our country.” She continued.

Steve snorted again used to the offensive comments which by no means made any sort of sense and had got to a point where it was almost funny as he didn’t exactly look very feminine…

“Hang on so are you telling me I’m a woman.” He asked.

“Well yes I mean no I mean. Look you are just wrong.” She replied.

Loki and Natasha exchanged angry looks as if they were plotting to murder Mrs Adams.

“Right ok so what you are really saying here is that you are in fact a transphobe?” Tony asked not giving her time to answer before he continued.

MJ loved this. The Avengers were not letting Mrs Adams getting away with anything. She was getting what she deserved.

“Is that why you have spent today, and a large amount of the past year it seems, insulting my son?” Tony continued.

Mrs Adams looked flabbergasted and stood their opening and closing her mouth like some sort of a lost goldfish. “You’re son?”

“Yes, my son Peter he’s in your class. He has been experiencing regular transphobia from both you and some of the members of your class if I recall rightly.” Tony said. “Now seeing as you are unwilling to change the way that you act and have just insulted Captain America himself Mrs Adams, I will be reporting to Midtown Tech for your actions. If you have any issues with this, you can take that up with your boss. I will also be telling your head teacher about a certain Mr Eugene Thompson who has also been acting in a truly unacceptable way towards my son.” Flash who was sat near the front of the hall went red.

“Hey, I have not said anything to your _daughter_ that she did not deserve.” Flash called standing up from his seat. Several of the Avengers looked like they would quite like to remove this child from the hall at this point.

“Young man, do you really think that it is wise to act this way?” Thor asked leaning forward and looking at Flash, his usual jolly facade had been replaced by a serious one. “The way you have behaved is unacceptable. Nobody deserves to be treated the way you have treated _Peter_. _He_ has done nothing wrong and deserves to be recognised for who _he_ is. If you cannot see that then I am afraid that Tony here has every right to report your behaviour to the appropriate adult who can teach you some manners. And seeing as that is clearly not Mrs Adams here, I suspect your headteacher and your parents will be talking to you shortly about your actions.” The class looked stunned and Flash sat back down seemingly attempting to disappear in his seat.

Tony smiled. “I couldn’t have put it better myself. Thank you very much Thor. Now I hope you have all enjoyed your trip. Please remember to stop by the gift shop where _most_ of you will be provided with some Stark Industries souvenirs free of charge. Thank you.”

0---0

“So, Peter what did you think?” Tony asked as he walked backstage. Peter looked somewhere between mortified and incredibly grateful at the speech which his dad had just given. He hugged Tony.

“Thanks dad.” he mumbled into Tony’s shirt.

“Oh it’s ok kiddo. What’s the use in being me unless I can fight the transphobes?” He smiled. Peter pulled away laughing slightly and stepped back grabbing onto Ned’s hand.

“Right we better go. Abby’s party is starting soon.” Tony said beginning to walk towards the door before turning around. “Ned you want to come too?” He asked.

Ned smiled like a five-year-old at Christmas “Um yes please. Oh my god Peter this is so cool a party with the Avengers!”

“Ned you are literally here every weekend. Abby’s birthday party is hardly the most exciting event of the year. It’s going to be filled with small children, my little pony and pink cake.” Peter replied.

Tony laughed. “Come on you two Pepper will go mad if we’re late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it the final chapter of this fic but not the end of this series. There will be more. Thank you all for reading and leaving comments and kudos they make my day. Stay safe and don't let the transphobes get you down. I hope you are having a good day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and update this every two weeks but if I don't I'm sorry. Also if anyone wants me to put any specific warnings for anything please say. Hope you're having a good day!


End file.
